Caution
by XxHot92xX
Summary: He was flattered, really.  The way the notorious Fifth looked upon him like he was some sort of biodegradable scum plucked from the underside of a gully made him almost bashful.


**Title: **Caution  
**Description: **He was flattered, really. The way the notorious Fifth looked upon him like he was some sort of biodegradable scum plucked from the underside of a gully made him almost bashful.  
**Pairings: **None intended  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** Potential manga spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto (which I don't, sadly), the Kakashi gaiden would've been aired instead of hideous fillers, KakaSaku innuendos would be overwhelming, and Hayate would be resurrected to frolic with Genma. And perhaps Raidou as well...

**A/N:** I had such enjoyment writing this piece. I'm sure it's different than anything I've written before. I'm very proud of it. Please enjoy.

- - -

_At the dead-end I begin _

_To burn the bridge of innocence _

_Satisfaction guaranteed_

- - -

He was flattered, really. The way the notorious Fifth looked upon him like he was some sort of biodegradable scum plucked from the underside of a gully made him almost bashful. It was how the ANBU guards held onto his biceps so tight, despite the chakra restraints clamped onto his wrists, that made him almost smile deliriously with how infamous – _feared_ – he had become. It was praise. The yellow bruises that were being created on his skin from the stricken grip of the ANBU was repute for how much destruction – _chaos_ – he had caused. It was a job well done.

The disgusted scorn that marred the otherwise beautiful Hokage's face almost made him blush, but it was the slight tremble of her features as she gazed upon his many piercings that almost made him _sneer_. But if he had learned anything from maintaining his ominous empire, it was not to test your luck. He held in the mocking smile despite its tantalizing appeal and vouched for a neutral expression instead, the one that made his unique eyes smolder silently in the dim fluorescent lighting. The Fifth narrowed her own fiery hazelnut orbs at his supposed aloofness and he could almost hear her scoff under her breath at the _creature_ that stood before her. He found himself having trouble holding in a smile.

The ANBU guards remained set in stone, their grip hardening with each passing breath, somehow unconsciously taking on the characteristics of boa, trying to constrict his lungs so he could no longer inhale that precious oxygen. He had already nitpicked at each of his guard's limited features and found himself in utter amusement when he laid eyes upon one guard's silver hair that rebelled physics. _Hatake Kakashi._ It was truly an honor to be bruised by such a prestigious man. He almost forgot that the copy-nin was, in a twisted reality, younger than himself. The odious ambience of the room made the ANBU's dog-like mask appear more foreboding than usual, but he merely smirked to himself. _What an honor indeed_.

No one had spoken for three minutes (he'd been counting silently to himself) and the guards weren't about to break the tangible silence their hokage had purposely effused. It was supposed to make him sweat, this he knew (he had mastered this technique for his own interrogation purposes as well), but instead of shifting to and fro from the instigated awkwardness of the situation, he maintained his pride and didn't succumb to the overused tactic. He only waited patiently. Patience was something of expertise to himself since he had to deal with seven _imbeciles_ each passing day. He never broke the heated staring contest he had initiated with the powerful kunoichi and he knew how she hated losing.

He could see her brows furrow as she saw what lay in his unblinking eyes. It was a _game_. It was only a game that piqued his sadistic entertainment. He could see her anger cloud her amber eyes as she realized she was unknowingly fueling his enjoyment, that she was merely another _player_. _A sucker_.

Tsunade suddenly slammed her chakra-infused fists upon her groaning desk, effectively earning a twitch from the ANBU guard who was not Hatake Kakashi (who had probably seen this erratic behavior time and time before). He only continued to stare calmly at her fuming figure and noted lightly how her breaths were becoming ragged as he remained unaffected by her – to him – _childish_ outburst. He laughed silently in his head at how efficiently he played the game, leading the almighty Fifth Hokage into his own mind-game, his own well-polished tactic. She glared at him long and hard and he could see her trying to will him to do something – raise an eyebrow, cringe – _anything_. He did not comply and continued to wait in the ANBU's grasp.

The slug princess – as she was deemed across the Fire Country – reigned in her temper as she closed her eyes, only to reopen the amber irises to glare at his being once more. _So it has begun_.

"You've got a lot of nerve to even be _standing_ in my presence. If I were you, I'd start begging for mercy."

She clearly did not know him very well, or chose not to eavesdrop on the numerous rumors surrounding his shrouded existence. He would do no such thing. This situation as a whole was reflecting his efforts, his hard work, his _infamy_. He would not soil this proud moment by groveling at her pedicured feet. He forced down the reaction to glare and point out this evident fact, but he was a ninja of precise control and knew to just let the _insult_ slide by. He could see her inhale a breath, signaling she was about to speak again.

"But enough pussyfooting around. We both know why you're here."

Yes, he knew this well. He inwardly sighed with relief as she finally got moving on the subject. For a respected hokage, she sure thrived upon drama. He scoffed at this. It was unprofessional at the very least and would never be tolerated under his control. His subordinates knew that fact very well. He fought to not roll his eyes at the brief mentioning of the seven half-wits.

Tsunade sat up straight and he could see that she was finally becoming serious. The guards straightened as well, at least the one not deemed Hatake Kakashi. The ANBU must've been a new recruit to have twitched at such a meaningless outburst and then to straighten rigidly when already in a fine posture. He payed the newbie no mind as he continued to pry into those amber irises despite Tsunade's attempts to brush off the intrusion. He could see the anger still flaming beneath her calm demeanor and snorted inwardly at how she tried so desperately to not let _his_ presence – a mere _prisoner_ of sorts – affect _her_. He could see within her narrowing eyes how she fought to convince herself that he was under her control now, that the tables have turned. He did not change his expression to make her rehash this assurance over and over. He knew she would do that all on her own. He would sit back and watch her _squirm_.

_Who's in control again, Tsunade-__**sama**_

Her calm window dressing did not falter, but he knew that she knew that _they both knew the truth_, "You will be immediately placed into a top-security facility where you will be monitored constantly. Our interrogation force will question you periodically for information regarding the _organization_," She spit out the word like it was something rotten and foul, "I suggest you cooperate. They will not hesitate to use extreme measures."

She let the comment hang in the air, trying to squeeze out all it's foreboding, intimidation, and induced fear. He was hurt that the mighty Fifth Hokage – renown medic-nin, legendary sennin – seemed to not know him _at all_. He held in a dejected sigh, knowing the mockery would provoke her anger. He was sorely tempted to do just that, but he was in control. Precise control.

Tsunade laced her fingers and set her chin atop them, never relenting her vicious glare, "The council will decide your fate. If it was up to me, I swear to all that is holy, I would tear out your fucking throat and castrate your balls myself. Somehow, the council _frowns_ upon that."

She amused him greatly with her nonchalance when talking graphically about his death, how cusses and gory details just naturally rolled off her tongue. If they weren't bitter enemies that longed to rip out each other's insides, they would've gotten along splendidly, he was sure. He curled his tongue backwards to roll over the barbel that embedded it. But alas, that was not the case. _'Tis a shame, really_.

Tsunade frowned, still glaring (he thought it was a fitting art form for the short-tempered woman), and waited him to say anything. Perhaps beg, cry, accept? He hated to disappoint, but _really_. Beg? He was higher than such a lowly thing. The staring contest finally severed and broke as the blonde hokage closed her eyes with an air of finality.

"Get him out of my sight."

Both ANBU nodded to the command and proceeded to turn around only to be stopped by the scorned woman.

"Pein."

His name was spit out just like the organization. Rotten, foul, putrid, unearthly. Such praise, it was. He did not turn around to regard her, but listened all the same. He was only slightly surprised that she had the gall and pride to even acknowledge him. He waited for words that he knew were coming because what would this gallant meeting be without them?

"You _will_ pay."

This time, he allowed a smile to cross his face.

_Ah, such empty threats Miss Tsunade._

- - -

**A/N: **I advise readers to take a gander at this beautiful picture after reading this piece:

http// orioto . deviantart . com / art / Charismatic - Leader - 60491072.

I am wondering if I should continue this. It holds such promise in my eyes and I'm sorely tempted to continue it as maybe a short two or three chapter series of events. It really was such fun to write since I never wrote as a 'villain', per se, before.

As most people who've read my work before know, I don't read the manga (except for the Kakashi Gaiden) and I stumble upon these facts and characters by accident or by reading fanfiction of someone who _does_ read the manga. So, it's safe to say I don't know what 'in-character' is for Pein. The only basis I have is a lovely story called _Such Charming Veneer_. It really is an awesome piece. Read it! Any who, so I don't know if my interpretation of Pein as this character (who has a pretty good vocabulary) is right. I like my version though, so if it is wrong, I'm sticking with it anyway for the sake of this story.

**Please tell me if I should continue! I do have some more ideas for this oneshot**!

Review with comments, opinions and whatnot for it makes my Muse dance happily.

_- - H. 92_


End file.
